No Time Left (OMD)
This is the fifty-eighth episode of Old Man Dwight. Story "Did someone kill my brother! Tell me!" said Matthew, clearly depressed. "I killed him. I thought he was guarding weapons and he attacked," said Tate. "You meanie!" Matthew shouted. "We need to go. Before Carlton sees this. I don't know what he would do to me," Matt stated. Bryce, Tate, Matthew, and Matt run toward the house. "Matt. Is that you?" Sam said, clearly shocked that Matt is still alive. "Matt? Matt!" Zoey said, excietement and enthusiasm flowed through her with the realization that Matt is still alive. She then hugged him, with Sam hugging him not long after. "Sam. Zoey. It's nice to see you again," said Matt. "I know. I missed you so much," Zoey said. "Now, can you please stop," Matt said. Sam and Zoey stopped hugging him. Several members of the Syndicate were outside. "You have what we need. Give it back," Krystal said with a authoritative tone. "Krystal?" Sam said, recoginizing the woman who stands before him. "Sam! Zoey!" Krystal said, proceeding to hug the two. "Krystal, what are you doing?" Nolan said, questioning her decision. "Nolan, it's over," Krystal said. She then shoots Nolan in the head and walks toward the group. "Looks like you're a traitor then," said Chloe. A gunfight ensues. "We need to stay together. We must stay united and win!" Dwight says. Moments later, Brendan fires and strucks Dwight in the head. "Dwight! NOOO!" Jeremy shouts as Dwight collapses to the floor. "We need to fight on!" Tate says. "Derek?" Katrina asks. "Yes, honey," Derek responds. "We need to get out of here. Back to the cabin where it's.." Katrina says. Just as Katrina was about to finish her sentence, she is shot in the head by a stray bullet and falls to the floor. "Mommy! NOO!" Cody shouts in depression and anguish. "I need to make things right," Ryan says as he readies his gun. "Honey, we need to get out of here. He's gonna kill you! What about our girls?" Christie asks, begging for Brendan to get out of there. "We'll be fine," Brendan answers, confident that the group will be on their knees. Christie is then shot in the head by Ryan. "We'll go. Let this be a reminder to what the Syndicate is capable of," Brendan says as the Syndicate departs. "This day will never be forgotten. Brendan and all of the Syndicate members will die!" Tate shouts in a rather inspirational tone. "There's something I want to tell you guys," Matt says. "Yes, Matt?" Derek said. "I am taking Sam and Zoey to a safe place. Far away from here," Matt says. "I'm coming with you guys," Krystal says, wanting to join Matt, Sam, and Zoey. "All right. Have a good trip!" Tate says. "Hope you guys kill Carlton for me," Matt says as he, Sam, Zoey, and Krystal walk away to parts unknown. Cast *Dwight *Alex Wilkins *Derek Scott *Jeremy Scott *Katrina Scott *Cody Scott *Annie *Ryan Voss *Tate Ford *Matt *Sam Anderson *Zoey *Maya *Alex Fairbanks *Connor *Max Ford *Jesse *Bryce *Brendan Torres *Julien *Nolan *Vera *Carlton Armando *Christie Torres *Jacob Barley *Ethan Langer *Matthew Peabody *Chloe *Krystal *Ash Peabody (Corpse) Deaths *Nolan *Dwight *Katrina Scott *Christie Torres Trivia